Snapshots
by southern cross
Summary: Crossover with BtVS. A series of moments bringing together Buffy and Dean.
1. Winning

So I struggle with funny fics, my humor is weird, but when I started rolling with this awhile ago I got into it and made myself giggle and I hope you do to. Let me know if it makes you smile. I own nothing and mean no harm.

* * *

"Are you drooling?"

Jumping not so subtly, Buffy threw an angry glare over her shoulder; Faith, great, she loved her, really, but she would have chosen just about anyone else on the planet to find her here.

"Come on B. I know you are. So scoot over."

Begrudgingly Buffy scooted over.

"I am not drooling," Faith smirked and squeezed into the small space. The window seat, barely sat one, so two was quite a feat.

"So who's winning?"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy resigned herself to the facts as they presented themselves. First she was busted using the 'hide-y-hole' some of the younger girls had discovered several weeks ago. The spot you see offered a perfect, and hidden, view of the basket ball and tennis courts below. Second Faith was not going to be generous and simply forget she saw her here. Finally she was almost 100% certain she was going to hear the speech.

"The score, B, come on. Snap out of it."

Blinking, rocked against the wall by the force of Faith's shoulder.

"Ow!"

She pushed back.

"Bitch."

"Wimp."

They shared glares, than smiles.

"I don't know who's winning, um; I think its pretty close."

A guess, yes, totally. She so did not have a head for sports. Basketball being one of the more confusing sports; the damn ball kept changing hands so fast. The two teams engaged in battle right now, though, were pretty evenly matched.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

Andrew, ever the eager participant collided with a particularly befuddled Giles, who seemed to get that way whenever he got the ball.

Dean was there, calming the scene, helping the dazed Watcher to his feet and regrouping his players. Xander was particularly difficult to reign in as he was trading insults with a riled up Sam.

"Those two still going at it?"

"Oh, God, yes."

The Sam/Xander feud was well known and long-standing. What with Xander's one eye and Sam's lack of control over his long limbs in the sporting arena the two of them battled like the gladiators of old.

Buffy snickered as Sam called out a particularly vicious remark. The sound faded though as _it_ happened, quickly, and without warning.

".God." She sputtered, stammered, tried to catch her mind as it fell far, far, far into the gutter.

The mid-afternoon sun was at its peak, true, but that was no excuse, well not really. A break had been called, water was passed around, and then Dean, of course Dean, decided to shuck his shirt.

The rest of the men followed suit, oh, and then, the genius, Robin, decided on the impromptu bath. And water bottles began to drain over sweaty heads.

"Damn..."

An equally shocked Buffy could only nod, her eyes burning, literally burning, as Dean smiled, laughed, and generally smoldered on the side lines.

"How could you not be all over that?"

She heard the words, sure, but they didn't register right away, but then they did.

"What?"

Buffy turned, finding Faith staring, her head angled in such a way.

"Stop it."

With wide innocent eyes Faith turned towards her, unconvinced, Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?"

The smirk was lightning fast and Buffy fought the urge to push the brunette out the window, but that would give them away and the game was starting up again. Denial was quick and quiet; a practiced response.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam passed the ball to Andrew.

"The hell you don't."

Xander stripped the ball back with ease.

"We're just friends."

Sam made a mad dash to intercept Xander, but Dean cut him off.

"Sure you are."

Xander made the lay-up and began taunting Sam, who tried to take a swing around his brother.

"We are."

No one believed her anymore. Hell. She didn't believe herself anymore.

"You do know he is so totally into you."

Oh, she knew, smiling, he had the ball now, and the real show was beginning. Dean and Robin, the two show men, evenly matched in strength, speed, stamina. The boys had skills. While Robin was more technical, a player's player, Dean thought out of the box, got things done.

And he looked damn good doing it. She was attracted to him, duh, but they were friends, and her track record? Not so good.

"Everything could get screwed up."

Literally hearing Faith's jaw drop brought a small smile to her lips. Admitting that, something, anything was huge.

She knew it. Faith knew it.

With a particularly brilliant feint and spin Dean took a jump shot and cheers erupted from his teammates.

"Maybe but wouldn't it be so worth it?"

Sun shone, sweat trickled, and his face broke out into a beaming, heart stopping smile.

How wonderful would it be to have some part of that smile all to her self? Have some part of him? She smiled.

"Yeah, I think it would."


	2. Things Done Right

A moment I pictured between Buffy and Dean and what I wish she would have said and done with someone else while she had the chance. I own nothing and mean no harm.

* * *

Not again. Not him. Not like all the others. She wouldn't allow it.

"Get up!"

The shirt she tugged was soaked with blood, his blood.

"Get up right now Dean Winchester or I swear to God..."

Everything had gone right this time; she had made new mistakes, but none of the old ones.

"You can't die."

Stupid Winchester. Beguiling with his stupid smile and stupid loyalty.

"Wake up stupid."

He had pursued and cajoled and she had fallen hard and fast; finally telling him twelve days ago that she loved him.

"Please."

No hiding, no shame, no denial, she had done it right. Pulling him in close; the blood and tears mixing between them she would not let him go.

"I love you."

There, there, a half smile, opening eyes; her heart swelled.

"Love you too."


	3. After All

A short one shot I imagined Buffy and Sam sharing. I own nothing and mean no harm.

* * *

"Do you think it bothers him?"

"I dunno."

Across the yard Dean was training with a couple of the younger Slayers.

"Have you ever asked him?"

"No. You?"

Buffy shook her head no. Oh, she had though about it, curiosity, worry, sometimes giving her enough courage to draw the words out. But then he would smile or laugh or kiss her and she would lose the words.

"Should we?"

"Maybe."

Truthfully Sam had always wondered if his big brother harbored any resentment towards his 'abilities.' He wouldn't blame him if he felt left out, jealous, frustrated; especially now that they, Dean, had hooked up with Buffy and her merry band of witches, Slayers, and reformed others.

"We could do it now."

Both their heads turned as the laughter carried on the wind towards them. There he stood, the man they both loved, laughing down at a pair of wrestling girls.

"We could do it later."

They shared a smile, an understanding, a chuckle. Their laughter drew his attention, the questioning eyebrow; together they waved.

"Later is good."

He was, after all, the love in her life.

"Never is better."

He was, after all, his big brother.

"Cool."

"Alright."

And that made him pretty damn special.


End file.
